


I promise

by Apollos_New_Kids



Category: New Kid Army - Fandom
Genre: Angst, New Kid Army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_New_Kids/pseuds/Apollos_New_Kids





	I promise

The cemetery loomed before him. Tristan's hand shook as he laid it on the gate. "You can do this. It's time you do this." He sighed and allowed his flames to transport him inside the land of death.

His heart felt heavy as he walked through the graves, allowing his broken soul to lead him where he needed to go. Three large graves stood in front of him.

The ex-assassin felt his knees collide with the damp earth underneath him. Tristan rolled his wrist, watching as flowers appeared on all three plots of Earth.

"I bet you never expected to see me here huh?" A regretful smile graced his tired face. "You know, sometimes I wished I never ran. That I would have died by your side. I would have never suffered." He shook his head. "You know, I'm never going to stop blaming you. If you had just gotten a normal fucking job! We would have been happy! Mum would still be here and so would you two!" 

A sob ripped from his mouth. "Why? WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO WHAT YOU DID?" He closed his eyes. "I hate you two and I never will stop hating you. Yet you're still my family. My blood once ran through your veins." He sighed. "I will never stop blaming you. You ruined countless lives! Not just mine or the people I was forced to eliminate! You sold people! You ripped them from good lives and forced them into one of suffering!" 

Tristan couldn't help but glare at the silent stone. "Not so fucking weak am I now? I LIVED THROUGH HELL BECAUSE OF YOU! SO MANY PEOPLE DIED BUT YOU WOULDN'T CARE WOULD YOU? YOU WOULDN'T CARE HOW MANY LIVES YOU FUCKING RUINED!" 

He breathed. He needed to calm down before a passerby heard his yelling and came to investigate. He stared down at his hands, wondering when they had caught fire again. "You always berated me for being weak but I have accomplished things that you could only dream of doing. I never wanted to do any of it."

Tristan rose to his feet. "You don't even deserve those flowers. Yet despite everything, I'm something that you never were. Kind. I've accepted what you did and I'm determined to never slip up and hurt anyone again. Especially not like you did." 

He spat on the Earth before moving to the final grave, a soft smile appearing on his face. His own name stared back at him. "I promise that I'll change to avenge your death. Our father and brother's actions killed you that night. You died on your home grounds and I was created to take your place." 

He pulled out a small plush bear from his backpack, setting it on the grave holding an empty coffin. "That dream of being on Broadway? I promise that someday, I'll get there. The world will know our name. You'll be able to rest easy then." 

He wiped his eyes. "I took on the last name of Acey. Suits me don't you think? Way better than Chapman." He grinned softly. "The world will one day know the name, Tristan Acey. Just like you always wanted. For people to know your name in a good light." 

Tristan stood up one last time, pressing a soft kiss to the gravestone. "I'll live a better life. For both of us. I promise kid." Scooping up his backpack, Tristan closed his eyes, feeling the familiar sensation of the ground disappearing from under him as gentle heat kissed his body. He opened his eyes, finding himself in his room once more. "I promise."


End file.
